Her new job
by Herochick007
Summary: Hannah Abbott starts her first job, running the Leaky Cauldron. What's she going to do when she discovers a secret society running around, a boy finally asking her out, and a regular customer who seems to know everything?
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hannah nervously walked into the Leaky Cauldron. It was still early morning. Tom had asked her to come in early. Her hands were shaking as she wiped them quickly on her robe. The thought of owning a bar/inn had not been her first choice, but now, jobs were slim.

"Ms. Abbott, welcome," Tom greeted her happily. She'd interviewed for the position a week ago. This morning she'd received an owl saying it was hers. "I'm glad to see you accepted the position."

"Yes, I would never have interviewed if I didn't intend to follow through. Where do I start?" The thought of getting straight to work calmed the Hufflepuff girl somewhat. Work was something she understood. Tom smiled. He had made the right choice.

"Let's start with something simple, getting to know the place." Hannah nodded letting Tom lead her on an in depth tour of the Cauldron.

"Is this your replacement?" a witch asked eyeing Hannah.

"Yes it is Ms. Mayhew."

"She's a pretty thing, not as pretty as you of course," Tom nodded. He was used to Ms. Mayhew's comments. He glanced at Hannah to see how she responded. She was laughing slightly while Ms. Mayhew had continued talking about how pretty Tom had always been.

"Ms. Mayhew is a regular here."

"If the rest of them are like her, I'll be fine." Hannah sighed with relief. She'd been afraid Tom's customers wouldn't accept her.

"Most are, I do get a few difficult ones on occasion."

"And how should I deal with them?"

"Usually I toss them out if they become too rowdy, but I'm sure you'll find your own way of handling things." Hannah nodded. "I've got to go pick up some inventory, will you be alright running the place for an hour?"

"I'm going to be running it eventually, might as well start now," Hannah replied with smile. Tom nodded apparating. Hannah looked around and took a deep breath. She positioned herself at the main desk and watched as the wizarding world started waking up.


	2. In Which the Plot Thickens

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/NII: Thank you to all of those who have read so far. The plot will start picking up shortly. I promise!**

* * *

It was Hannah's second day working at the Leaky Cauldron. The first had been uneventful, even after Tom had returned. She had learned how to count inventory and order certain products.

Most of the common items were auto shipped. There were, however, a few rarer drinks that had to be special ordered and kept very close track of, as they had a habit of walking away.

"There will always be thieves," Tom told her. "Most of them don't bother wit me, but now...this is a new world Ms. Abbott. Things have really changed since the war. People are still scared. Many of them have lost so much."

"I understand. I've lost people I cared about. I was there, at the final battle. I watched my classmates fight and watched them die. It was horrible, but we won. I have to keep reminding myself that it is finally over. How can I help people?"

"The most important thing a barkeep can do is listen. You might not agree with what everyone has to say, but everyone needs someone to at least listen. Sometimes you might be able to solve at least part of the problem. Drinks, lodging, a finger pointed in the right direction. Those are the things you can do. If you're comfortable with it, comforting people also can be part of the job."

Hannah had taken Tom's words to heart. She had opened shop and was just serving the witches and wizards who had stayed the previous night.

"Were you there?" a witch in a green cloak asked. "When..."

"The battle of Hogwarts? Yes, I was there."

"My nephew was there too. He told me a bit of the horrors. I'm glad it's over. He's going to be working for the ministry." Hannah nodded.

"You'd like him, studious, smart," the witch continued causing Hannah to laugh softly.

"I'm not interested in meeting anyone right now. It's too soon."

"I'll keep you in mind for him though. Maybe in a month or two, once he's established at his job I'll bring him by." Hannah served her a cup of coffee and moved on to the next customer.

"How can I help you today?"

"Just a bite to eat, oh and a copy of the Daily Prophet." Hannah handed him the paper. The wizard shook his head.

"Still printing nonsense," he muttered taking his muffin and sitting down at a table outside. Hannah watched him for a second. She made a mental note to have the Cauldron start carrying a larger selection of newspapers and magazines. Hannah was busy most of the morning getting breakfast and coffee for her new clients. She barely noticed the door opening as the clock started chiming ten.

"Can I help you?" she asked not looking up from the glass she was currently cleaning. She could do it all magically, but it felt good to dry them by hand.

"We're looking for information," a deep voice stated. Hannah raised her head. Two wizards, both in dark robes were standing before her.

"We're from the ministry," the second wizard stated pulling out an official looking badge. Hannah set the cup and rag down on the counter.

"What would you like to know?" she asked. She had never dealt with anyone from this branch of the ministry. She could feel her palms starting to sweat and her heart begin to pound in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the bar had mostly cleared out.

"We're investigating a string of robberies in this area. Have you noticed anything missing recently?"

"I'm sorry, I only took over this job two days ago. Tom was helping me with the inventory, but so far nothing seems to have come up missing."

"I know Tom. If he says nothing's missing, then I believe him," the shorter of the wizards said giving Hannah a glance.

"Thank you for your time, Miss. If you think of anything that might be able to help us, just send an owl to the ministry. They'll make sure we get the note." Hannah nodded watching the pair leave. Once they were gone she sighed loudly and leaned against the counter. This job had just gotten slightly more interesting.


	3. Seeing an old friend

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.**

 **A/N2: Not sure what pairing I am going to do with Hannah, please review and leave suggestions.**

"And so, I was sitting there, in nothing but my night robe..." Hannah half listened to the witch sitting at the bar talking. The visit last week, from the ministry officials, was still on her mind. So far, she hadn't seen anything unusual, other than a few of her customers.

"Can you believe he said that?" the witch asked. Hannah shook her head in what she hoped looked like disbelief.

"Exactly, me either!" exclaimed the witch.

"Miss, can I get butterbeer?" Hannah looked down the bar and smiled seeing Neville pulling up a seat.

"Of course." Hannah turned to the witch she had been 'talking' to, "Excuse me a moment."

"Neville, what brings you here? I thought you were busy with your apprenticeship."

"I am, but Professor Sprout needed some things from Diagon Alley and I volunteered. I heard you were working here now."

"For about a week now," Hannah replied placing a butterbeer in front of her former classmate.

"Do you like it?"

"It's not what I'd planned to do after Hogwarts, but we can't all get the apprenticeship of our dreams straight after graduation."

"It was a lucky break. That's all." Hannah laughed. Even now Neville couldn't see just how amazing he was.

"Neville, luck has nothing to do with it, you're amazing at herbology!" Neville blushed and looked down at his butterbeer.

"Thanks Hannah, um, I've got to, um, get going. It was nice to, um, see you."

"You too," Hannah called as Neville hurried out the door, nearly tripping over his own feet. _He_ _still can't take a compliment_ she thought watching him leave.

Hannah had nearly forgotten about Neville's visit as the crowd picked up. It was nearly noon and most people who had been staying the night were down for lunch. She called a greeting to Ms. Mayhew, who was, as Tom had said, a fixture here.

"Ms. Abbott, did you hear what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't know what you're talking about. Did I hear what?"

"Someone was trying to break into that abandoned store down the street, I heard them last night." Hannah frowned. She hadn't heard anything last night, other than the soft hoot of several owls.

"What time was this?"

"Late, it was very dark out. I heard someone shouting, and then there was a light, and then nothing. Maybe I dreamed it?"

"Maybe, I'll ask around and see if anyone else heard anything if you'd like?"

"Nae, I don't want to cause you any trouble." Ms. Mayhew stated taking her cup of tea and wandering back up the stairs. Hannah would have someone retrieve it later.

Even though Ms. Mayhew hadn't been interested in finding out more, Hannah couldn't help but be curious. She casually asked a few of her other customers if they had heard anything last night. So far, no one else heard anything.

"I did see a light though," one witch commented. "Thought it was a bit odd, not flickering like a candle." Hannah nodded wondering if this was the same light Ms. Mayhew had seen. By three in the afternoon, Hannah's curiosity was getting the best of her. She slipped out of the Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Quickly she made her way down the street, keeping her eyes open for anything unusual. She reached the shop Ms. Mayhew had mentioned. It had been closed since the war, the wizard who had owned it had left it standing empty. She vaguely remembered the store being a bookshop.

"Are you looking at expanding?" a voice asked from behind her. Hannah turned and found herself facing a young woman about her own age.

"Just looking, wondering if someone will buy it soon. It'd be nice for all the shops to reopen."

"Yes, it would, but I wouldn't move here if I were you."

"Why not?"

"The whole place is infested. Give it time and they'll disappear on their own. I've got to go now," the blond haired woman stated giving Hannah a smile and disappearing into the crowded street. Hannah blinked her eyes a few times in confusion. The woman had looked sort of familiar, but she wasn't able to place her. She shook her head and quickly made her way back to the Cauldron, it was time to get ready for the dinner rush.


	4. There is a possible attack

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

Hannah woke to the sound of banging. Pulling herself from a dream that might have been a shard of memory, she realized someone was pounding on the front door of the Cauldron. She had moved into the building the day before.

"I need to hire a night guard," she muttered sliding out of bed. She slipped her feet into a pair of yellow and black slippers. The pounding continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your thestrals," she muttered. She finally reached the door. Peering out she saw the blond woman she'd met last week at the abandoned store. Her hair was plastered to her pale face. Hannah threw open the door. The woman stumbled in, her hands bloody and her bare feet covered in mud. Hannah summoned a chair instantly.

"Sit, it's okay, it's okay." she whispered helping the woman to the chair. She noticed her clothing was also torn and covered in mud and blood.

"Thank you. I'm sorry it's so late."

"Are you alright?" Hannah had already summoned a bag of medical supplies. She hoped someday to take up a mediwitch apprenticeship.

"I think so. I was attacked by someone, or something." Hannah magically cleaned the blood and mud from the woman's skin to better access her injuries.

"Did you see who it was?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I was out shopping, then I got distracted by something, I went to investigate. I thought it might be a new creature, but it was just a weirdly colored cat. When I got back to Diagon Alley it was dark. I started my way towards Flourish and Blotts, I still needed a new sketch pad. I don't remember getting there. Something hit me, I remember my knees hitting the ground." Hannah noticed the woman's skinned knees. A little bit of dittany and those were fixed. Hannah also healed the woman's hands.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She shook her head.

"Thank you for letting me in, Hannah. The other shops I tried pretended no one was there."

"I could never let someone hurt suffer. Wait, I know I know you, but I'm so sorry, I can not remember your name."

"S'alright. I'm Luna."

"Lovegood! You were in Ravenclaw. The year behind me right?" Luna nodded. "Now that I've healed you a bit, do you want to owl the ministry? Report the attack?"

"I...I'm not sure, I mean I didn't see anything. Maybe it was just an accident?"

"Maybe, is anything missing? Do you still have your wand?" Luna's long fingers flew to her pocket before pulling her wand out.

"Thankfully yes, but I don't seem to have my bag any more."

"Did it maybe fall when you fell?"

"Maybe," Luna answered. Hannah didn't think she sounded too sure of herself.

"Luna. I'm going to owl the ministry. I know you feel as if you didn't see anything, but maybe there's a clue or something left behind. Alright?" Luna hesitated but nodded. Hannah whistled signaling her barred owl, Puff.

"I'm just going to say there was a possible attack and robbery outside, I can leave your name out of it until someone gets here?"

"Thank you. The ministry does have a habit of not believing me, especially about the creatures I search for." Luna admitted. Hannah nodded. She remembered Luna and how everyone had called her 'Loony' when they had been in school. Her house, normally so accepting, had even teased the girl. Hannah herself had never said anything, but she felt guilty just thinking about it.

Hannah fetched Luna some clean clothes and a cup of hot tea while they waited for the owl's return. After about fifteen minutes a loud 'crack' sounded outside the Cauldron.

"Looks like the ministry decided to send someone after all. I'll go check." Luna nodded watching Hannah peer out the door.

"They sent some newbies," Hannah laughed throwing the door open and letting Harry and Ron inside.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Harry asked running over to her. Hannah had healed her almost entirely, but there was still a bit of dirt in her hair.

"I'm fine. I was the one Hannah owled you about. Someone knocked me over and I think they might've taken my bag."

"Was there anything important or valuable in your bag?" Luna shook her head.

"I don't think so, at least not to anyone else. There was an article I was working on about the infestation of the old Pages building. I thought my readers might want to know that leaving it stand empty like that was a bad idea."

"One of my guest, Ms. Mayhew says she saw lights around there a few nights ago," Hannah added. Harry nodded gesturing to Ron to write this all down. Ron fumbled with the quill for a second before jotting the notes on a small piece of parchment.

"We're going to go investigate the building. Do you need someone to apparate you home Luna?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay here with Hannah for the night. Let me know if you find anything. I mean anything besides the infestation of Crymson Cryders." Ron and Harry shared a look before heading back outside.

"Let me show you to your room, no charge," Hannah said smiling at Luna.


	5. Friendship fluffiness

Hannah checked on Luna before heading back to her own room. The younger witch was sound asleep.

"Poor thing," Hannah whispered. Harry and Ron hadn't reported anything back to her. Still shaken from everything, Hannah didn't bother trying to go back to sleep.

Instead she sat down at her desk and scribbled a quick note of everything that had happened. She wanted her thoughts on paper before she started coming up with, what she knew would be insane, ideas.

She'd always had some trouble separating fancy from fact. Her mind drifted back to the idea of Sirius Black becoming a flowering shrub. Everyone had made fun of her for weeks after that.

She carefully wrote down everything Luna had said, even the part about the Crymson Cryders. She had never heard of such creatures. She wondered if she had taken Care of Magical Creatures in school she would have known what Luna had been talking about.

She quickly summoned a book from her shelf. It wasn't a complete list of magical creatures, but featured the most common. Finding nothing she tossed the book aside.

"Hannah, are you awake?" Luna's voice called from the doorway.

"I'm up. Come on in." Luna's eyes studied Hannah's living quarters.

"It doesn't look like you yet," she commented.

"I've only been here a few weeks. Give it time. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Confused. I still don't quite understand what happened, or why. I mean, there was nothing in my bag worth stealing. Did Harry and Ron say anything yet?"

"No, they didn't come back last night." Hannah glanced at the clock. "The guests should be starting to wake. I've got to get started on making breakfast."

"Can I help? I can, um, make tea? If you like tea that smells like dirty socks." Hannah laughed.

"No, but come along anyway." Luna followed Hannah downstairs. A few guests were already mingling around.

"Good morning," Hannah said entering the room. Ms. Mayhew waved.

"Good morning, Ms. Abbott. Come down to start the coffee?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry about the delay."

"No worries. No one's started a riot yet. Good morning," Ms. Mayhew said looking at Luna.

"Good morning," Luna replied brightly before following Hannah into the kitchen area.

"Normally this area is off limits to guests, but you're an exception." Hannah didn't have to do much to get breakfast started. She started the coffee maker and put on a kettle for tea. The Cauldron had a cook who would be coming in in half an hourish.

"There's some pastries left over from yesterday, can you do a warming charm?"

"Yes, I'm decent at charms." Hannah nodded letting Luna cast. Within a few minutes there was coffee, tea, and freshly warmed pastries.

"Ms. Abbott, you have a visitor." Hannah glanced at Luna.

"Stay here, I'm not sure who's here." Hannah whispered still a bit worried about Luna's safety.


	6. In which there are a lot of questions

**A\N: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off these stories. They exist solely for your entertainment and to get the plot bunnies out of my head. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

Luna watched Hannah leave. Looking around the kitchen she smiled. She had seen parts of it when Tom had been in charge and she liked how Hannah had rearranged things. There were several copper tea pots of various sizes hanging on the walls. The stove sat in one corner, a large hulking machine with iron legs and a large belly. Luna remembered hearing something about the Leaky Cauldron now selling pizzas.

"Luna, you can come on out. It's Harry." Luna followed Hannah's voice into the main dining room. Harry was already seated drinking what appeared to be a cup of coffee.

" Good morning Harry. Did you have any luck finding my bag?"

"I'm afraid not, Luna. There were signs something happened, where you were knocked down. The ground was roughed up, a set of large foot prints showed someone running away."

"Do you still think I was targeted?"

"I'm not sure. It could have just been a crime of opportunity. Although, why take your bag and run, why not just apparate away?"

"Did you find anything in the abandoned store?" Hannah asked knowing Harry and Ron had planned to at least look at it.

"Nothing other than a bunch of cobwebs, some broken fire whiskey bottles, and random litter, no."

"I guess you scared away the Crymson Cryders," Luna commented.

"We didn't see any." Luna nodded.

"They don't usually like people anyway. Thank you for looking for my bag though."

"It's our job. Do you remember if there was anyone else out on the street at the same time?"

"No, but I did see a strange colored cat."

"What color was it?"

"Purple, with little pink splotches. It had long fur, at first I thought it might be a type of Pygmy Puff, but it was a cat. It acted like a cat too and ran away when I tried to get close. Is that important?"

"I honestly don't know yet," Harry admitted. "So far we have no real reason why anyone would steal your bag, leave your wand, and then actually run away from the crime."

"What if it wasn't a wizard?" Hannah asked. "Or someone who isn't used to doing things the magical way? A muggle-born maybe?"

"That would explaining the running, but nothing else. Are you sure there was nothing important in your bag?"

"Just the article about the Pages store, my sketch pad, some quills, a book about giant squid, two green shoelaces, and I think I might have had a few chocolate frog cards. Is any of that valuable to anyone besides me?"

"I don't know. Most likely not, what was in the article?"

"Just a bit of history about the building, how it used to be a store before the war. I had a small interview with some of the neighboring shops. The last part of it was about the Crymson Cryders and how their affecting the ecosystem here in Diagon Alley." Harry shook his head.

"Who all did you interview? Maybe one of them knows something?"

"Let's see, George, and Lee, and I think I talked to Madam Malkin. I did interview Hagrid about the Cryders."

"Thank you, Luna. If you think of anything else, just send me an owl directly."

"Alright Harry. If it's not too much trouble, could you apparate me home? I want to make sure no one's gone through my home too." Harry nodded and put an arm out for Luna. She turned to Hannah.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." With a 'crack' Harry and Luna were gone leaving Hannah with the rest of the morning duties to accomplish.


	7. A Slightly Busy Morning

**A/N: I don't own anyone you recognize.**

 **Still not sure about the pairing on this one, feel free to leave me suggestions!**

A flood of customers kept Hannah busy most of the rest of the morning. Most of them had not heard about the attack, thankfully. Hannah opened the windows, allowing the morning mail delivery inside. She watched as nearly two dozen owls fly into the Cauldron.

She knew many would fly to individual rooms, if requested or if they belonged to the witch or wizard staying. Most of these owls were post owls, delivering the morning paper, Hogwarts letters, and other miscellaneous mail.

"Busy this morning," Ms. Mayhew commented watching people come and go.

"It's getting closer to September, that's all. I know we'll be busy for awhile until school starts, then things should die back down," she commented. A gaggle of teen witches walked in, looked around, and then headed towards Hannah.

"Pardon?" Hannah smiled at them, they looked about thirteenish.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We look for Gringotts bank?" one asked in broken english.

"Go back through the door, turn left past the black building and then right. It's a huge white building." The girl nodded. Her and her friends headed back out the door.

"Merci," one called back with a smile.

"French," Ms. Mayhew commented.

"I wonder if they go to Beaubatons? And if so, what are they doing here?" Neither of them had an answer. Hannah turned her attention back to some of her other customers.

"Hannah?" Hannah smiled seeing Neville walk in.

"Hey, Neville, what brings you in today?"

"I heard what happened to Luna."

"How's she doing? I know Harry took her home earlier."

"She's okay, owled me about everything. She still thinks it was random, and probably an accident. She sees the good in everyone it seems."

"I noticed. I barely remembered her from school."

"I wouldn't have known her if it wasn't for Ginny Weasley."

"Good point. Can I get you anything?"

"Not today. I just stopped by to check on you." Hannah smiled blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Neville. I'm just keeping busy, Harry and Ron didn't find anything last night. I know it doesn't mean anything, but at least Luna wasn't hurt."

"Just be careful, Hannah. I want to believe Luna, that this was some random accident, but I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't believe it and he's sometimes right about things."

"I'll be careful, I promise. You keep your ears open too?" Neville nodded leaving the Cauldron. Ms. Mayhew watched him leave.

"He likes you, Ms. Abbott."

"Of course he does, we're friends."

"As more than a friend," Ms. Mayhew added with smirk.


	8. In which ideas are discussed

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that you recognize.**

Hannah had put the visit with Neville out of her mind as she started to get things ready for lunch. A quick glance at the calendar reminded her school would be starting soon. She blinked as she realized she missed the idea of going back to Hogwarts. Her last year had taken place after the war, her and most the students all retook their last year. Even Hermione had returned.

"Ms. Abbott, do we have any more candied grapes?" someone asked. Hannah looked up.

"If we do, they would be in store room three, next to the raisins," she answered. She'd had to hire a few people, at least temporarily until she had learned all the ins and outs of the Cauldron. Most of them were summer workers, students who would be returning to school in September.

"Ms. Abbott, there are some aurors here," someone announced. Hannah nodded making her way back to the front of the bar. Harry and Ron were standing there talking.

"Good afternoon, can I get you anything?"

"Not at the moment. We're just following up about what happened with Luna. Has anyone reported hearing or seeing anything about the attack?"

"No, no one has said anything. Any leads?"

"No, unfortunately no one seems to know anything, even Luna's not convinced it was on purpose. Something weird is going on, Hannah. I just wish we knew what."

"I wish some more of these abandoned buildings would get bought and then maybe everything would go back to normal. Did you check in with George?"

"Yes, he hadn't seen or heard anything either. Maybe Luna's right and this was all nothing." Hannah shook her head.

"I don't think so, why take her bag?"

"Looking for money maybe?" Ron commented shoving a muffin he'd picked up off the counter into his mouth. Hannah resisted the urge to glare. The youngest Weasley boy still talked with his mouth full.

"But Luna doesn't look rich or as if she comes from a wealthy family. She looks like Luna."

"Mistaken identity? She's blond, maybe someone thought she was a Malfoy?" Hannah shrugged tuning Ron and Harry out for a moment. Something outside had caught her eye. She reached over and tugged Harry's sleeve nodding towards the door. Someone wearing a black cloak, with the hood pulled over their face had just walked past the Leaky Cauldron towards the abandoned store. Harry, Hannah, and Ron watched from the window as he walked inside.

"Is that trespassing since it's abandoned?"

"No, but it is strange," Harry commented as the man walked back outside and disappeared into the crowd.

"There seems to be a lot of interest in that building lately. Has anyone heard what happened to the previous owner? I know he left during the war."

"No one's seen him since. You don't think he didn't just leave to escape the war do you?" Hannah shrugged. Her ideas did have a way of getting her in trouble.

"I don't know, maybe he has family or something that's looking into taking it over."

"Might be worth looking into," Ron muttered. "Since we're getting nowhere with anything else." The pair left after paying for Ron's muffin, Hannah had offered it on the house, but Harry had insisted saying something about it could be written off as part of the investigation.


	9. In Which Hannah Investigates

**A/N: I do not own anything worth owning.**

The next few days Hannah was fairly busy with work. Business was decent and nothing of interest happened thankfully. She had received a lovely card with a pink bird drawn on the front as a 'thank you' from Luna. Just looking at the picture, Luna had obviously painted it herself, made Hannah smile.

"Ms. Abbott? Are you back here?" Hannah looked up. She had been sitting in the small office behind the bar working on the orders for next week.

"In the office," she called back. Within a few minutes one of the witches she recognized as her summer help was standing in the doorway.

"Do you need something, Clarity?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know Marv and I got our letters. I was named Head Girl this year."

"That's great! So you need to leave earlier than some of the other students?"

"Correct. I was also wondering if you could write me a letter of recommendation for next year when I apply for my apprenticeship?"

"Absolutely, Marv would like one too?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"Just let me know where to send them, alright? You've still got a year to figure out where you want to be."

"Thank you Miss Abbott." Hannah smiled watching the girl head back into the main part of the bar. She sighed knowing she would be losing most of her staff in a few weeks.

"Maybe I should find some replacements?" she asked herself. Although, business might die down some without all the families coming through. She jotted a quick note to remind her to ask Tom about how he had handled the changing the seasons and went to check that lunch was being prepared.

She stepped out of the office and noticed immediately a man outside. He had the same build as the hooded man her, Harry, and Ron had seen earlier in the week. As carefully as she could, she slipped out one of the side doors and watched him from between the shops.

He moved slowly, almost as if limping. Hannah wondered if he had been hurt recently or if it was an old wound. She watched him walk to the abandoned store, glance around. She held her breath hoping he didn't see her standing in the shadows. Then proceeded inside. Hannah bit her lip. She might be able to sneak over there, look in one of the windows, but at the same time, she could get caught.

Sending an owl would take too long, and she'd never learned how to make her patronus talk. Deciding she didn't really have much of a choice, she slowly crept towards the building. She stayed low to the ground, holding her breath that she wasn't making too much noise. She raised her head trying to peek into the window.

The windows were dusty since the building was abandoned, but Hannah could see the figure inside. He stood in the middle of the room, hood still covering his head. Soon another figure appeared, this one shorter, but also wearing a hood. The pair talked for a moment, Hannah couldn't hear anything. She wanted to get closer, but she knew there was no way she could.

She heard something behind her. She turned only her head, but saw nothing. When she turned back to the two hooded figures, they were gone.


	10. Some answers, and one big question

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hannah quickly returned the Leaky Cauldron, sent an owl to Harry, and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Harry and Ron walked in.

"Are you insane?" A voice shouted from behind them. Hannah recognized it immediately.

"Good afternoon to you too, Neville," she commented. She glanced at Harry.

"We ran into him outside, now, you said you saw something?"

"Let's sit in the back. Jessie? Can you watch the front for a minute?" she asked one of her workers. He nodded in the affirmative. Hannah led the three boys, Neville refused to stay in the front, to one of the back rooms. She cast a silencing spell quickly.

"What did you see, Hannah?"

"Two men, one of them fit the build of the hooded figure we saw before. He was walking with a limp, he went into the abandoned building and someone joined him. I couldn't see their face, they were wearing a hood."

"What color robes?"

"Green, dark green almost black. The first man was wearing the same color. They talked for a minute, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, then they disappeared."

"Did they apparate?"

"I didn't hear anything, so I don't think so."

"Serpent Society?" Ron asked. Harry nodded with sigh.

"What's the Serpent Society?" Neville asked looking at the two aurors.

"A group we've been tracking, they claim their descendants of Slytherin, which we all know is doubtful. So far, they haven't done anything illegal, but from our intel, they're involved in some very sketchy things," Harry explained.

"So, what are they doing here?" Hannah asked.

"We don't know for certain. There are rumors of some powerful artifact they're searching for, but it's all rumor."

"And they all wear those green robes?"

"They are a symbol of the society, they also wear pendants with a snake wrapped around a globe," Harry replied pulling up an image.

"I've seen that before," Neville stated blinking in shock.

"Where?" Ron asked looking slightly eager, as if he was waiting for some action.

"At Hogwarts, actually. One of the students, Hia Ford, she doodled it on her herbology essay. Do you think she's a member?"

"I don't know, I would like to speak with her. I'll owl McGonagall. Hannah, if you see anything else, anything," Harry pulled a pocket sized mirror from his bag. "This is a two way mirror, speak my name into and I'll answer." Hannah nodded taking it. "Also, do you still have the galleon from the DA?"

"Yes," Hannah and Neville both answered.

"Good. I don't know if we'll need them, but keep it on hand just in case." They nodded. Harry and Ron left to file a report about what Hannah had seen. Neville stayed behind.

"Hannah, um, please don't do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Put yourself in danger like that. What if they had seen you?"

" I can't just not do anything. I know I'm not brave like you, Neville, but this is my bar, and these people could be a threat to my customers and friends."

"I just...Hannah, I care about you!" Hannah blinked.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, and when I heard you were playing detective, from Harry, I thought, I realized... Hannah, will you go out with me?"


	11. The Answer

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. Ms. Mayhew and the Serpent Society are mine though, if you want to borrow, either let me know!**

Hannah smiled before nodding quickly. She'd never thought Neville would manage to find the courage. Sometimes she wished he had been placed in Hufflepuff with her.

"I'd love to go out with you, Neville."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd ever ask me," she said.

"Oh, so, um, how about Friday? Are you working?"

"Neville, I'm always working, I own the place. I can find someone to fill in for me, if we do a late dinner."

"I can do a late dinner, or we could do lunch or something in the afternoon? It's the last free weekend I have before school starts for the year."

"That sounds good, how about ice cream and a late lunch? That gives both of us plenty of time to get things done for the week?" she suggested. A new ice cream parlor had just opened last week and she'd yet to try it out.

"Perfect," Neville agreed. "I'll see you then." Hannah nodded as Neville left to get back to work. She sighed. It was already a crazy day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Ms. Abbott?"

"Yes, Clarity?"  
"Chef wants to know if you could approve the dinner menu?" Hannah rose.

"Sure, is it in the office or does he have it?"

"He has it." Hannah walked in the kitchen, they were between meals, chef would be starting lunch in about five minutes.

"You wanted me to look at the dinner menu?" He handed her a sheet of paper, she glanced at it reading quickly.

"We didn't get the beets, there was a blight at the farm. I was just informed today. We did get extra green beans."

"I'll substitute those, that'll work. Thank you, Miss Abbott."

"Welcome, ready for the lunch rush?"

"Yes, are you ordering extra for this week?"

"Yes, I know school's going to be starting. If you get me the specials ahead of time, I can see about taking care of that too."

"They'll be on your desk by tonight," chef promised. Hannah nodded mentally going over the check list for what she needed to do for lunch. She slipped out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Ms. Mayhew was sitting in her usual seat, sipping her tea.

"That Longbottom boy finally ask you out?" she asked seeing Hannah.

"Yes, he did this afternoon."

"Good, Augusta thought he'd never start looking for a girl."

"You know Neville's grandmother?"

"I know everyone," Ms. Mayhew laughed. Hannah didn't doubt it. Slowly people started to trickle in for the lunch rush. She noticed a few familiar faces, but nothing stood out. She hoped that whatever the Serpent Society would fizzle out and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.


End file.
